Not So Innocent
by fan-fic-writer-uk
Summary: Rebecca Chamber's is that goody goody S.T.A.R.S member, always one you can trust and rely on. But what if she's not who she seems to be? What if her loyalties are not where they seem to lie?What if her past is a dark, dark one?, What *really* happned in
1. Secrets Revealed

Title: Not So Innocent  
  
Author: fan_fic_writer_uk  
  
Email: fan_fic_writer_uk@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Language: English  
  
Summary-  
  
Rebecca Chamber's is that goody goody S.T.A.R.S member, always one you can trust and rely on. She comes across as both slightly dumb and very loyal to her friends and authority. But what if she's not who she seems to be? What if her loyality are not where they seem to lie? a/n Okay as promised I've written a little old fic about everybody's *favourite* RE girl, Rebecca Chambers. One of the reasons I wrote it was because so many people hate her for her oh-so-ever-so-nice attitude to just about everyone. So I decided to give Rebecca a dark side, I think she desperately needed one as without it she's just too plain and boring. She also needed a new angle and dimension (or should that be *a* dimension)  
  
Anyway hope you like the fic,  
  
Not So Innocent  
  
***  
  
Well I've done it, I've killed someone. I say that like it's the first time I ever have, nothing could in fact be further from the truth (as you perhaps already know diary). I very much doubt whether any of the others will point the finger at me. You see my confidence is quite plainly because their idiots, simpletons the lot of them. They'd never think in a million years that I'd even be able to contemplate killing someone, much less having guts and the iron will to carry it out... but still they don't know me, they never have. To them I'm just little old reliable Rebecca, not an evil bone in her body. The Rebecca who is too young, to pure to be subjected to goings on of Umbrella. They think I'm nothing more than that, how wrong they are... idiots.  
  
I mean it's laughable when you think about it. They're prepared to accept me for what I appear to be, just a plain, ordinary girl whose had to deal with hell. On the surface it seems just that, the only other characteristics I can think of are my apparent loyalty and my deep respect for my superiors. Them superiors? yeah right, Chris is a nobody compared to me, always has been, always will be. If only he knew what lay beneath my girlish exterior. I can see his face now, ladled with a look of pure shock, disbelief and absolute horror (how very sweet it feels to see it). It's Chris who is in fact the one I hate the most out of them all, he's the worst by far.  
  
He's supposed to be the team leader, albeit unofficially. If he wants to lead us then he's got to know he can trust us, not think that he can. As our team leader he should be the most observant, always with a watchful eye, but he's not. And that both surprises me and disgusts me, it's cringingly sad. After the way he took the betrayal of captain Wesker (oh look there's *Rebecca* coming in, giving everybody above her their titles and the like) he should be so much more vigilant, so much more distrustful, so much more weary... but he's not and that sickens me. I mean I'd like to be able to muster up some feelings of respect towards him, as in due course when it comes to his turn I'd like to deem him as an opponent when I kill him, but I guess he won't be, he's too weak. So quick to trust me upon sight, a misplaced quality indeed. Maybe if I'd met him after 'The Great Betrayal' it would have been different and I could have enjoyed the battle to win his trust... but it didn't happen and, in the grand plan of things, it makes no difference. He's just another face, nothing more, although I can't help but feel annoyed (angry?) that he hasn't noticed the real me (if there's such a thing) and it's just so glaringly obvious.  
  
I mean come on, what do I look like at first glance? I'm seem a very feminine young lady without a care in the world. How many people like that could survive in a freaking mansion filled with the undead for as long as I did? (shall the figure require one hand or two?). It's just so naive, far too naive, to think that sheer luck kept me alive in that hell hole. The only team member left alive? hmmm just a *little* too suspicious. The sweet voice and the salute? I should do T.V, in fact I should do Hollywood for pulling that off. It's just too pitiful to play over in my mind about it, I guess he's just another gullible fool. I suppose that I should give him some credit at least, my disposal of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo team members was in a way which seemed to be entirely the fault of those freaks of nature.  
  
Surprised? I suppose you are. *I* killed them?..oh yes, enjoyed ever minute of it I did. It's likely that you've already worked out from previous entries that I did but now's the first time I put it in writing. It's probably the adrenaline of the kill which has made me bold enough to write the truth without any cryptic meanings. The kill? oh it was good, so good to finally be doing what I love again but it was thoroughly disappointing, no challenge you see. I do long to talk about the kill and discuss it in great vivid depth but first I must tell you the truth about the past before I discuss present and future.  
  
(Getting back to the mansion incident) I also suppose he wasn't to know any different when Albert Wesker took a shot at me. It did seem only because I rounded the corner and put myself in the middle of the confrontation that it happened, but me and him know different (no matter how seemingly innocence it appeared to be alarm bells would already be ringing in my head). He took a shot at me once he could because he knew about me, and I him. He was a double crosser to not only the S.T.A.R.S team but to Umbrella as well. He knew if he didn't kill me fist either I or someone else from Umbrella would do so to him.  
  
Surprised once more? I bet you are. Rebecca working for Umbrella, the enemy? Yep, sorry to disappoint. It explains SO many things that someone should really have considered it before. Let's see;  
  
Q1) The knowledge of the chemicals? (i.e the plant incident) A) Basic Umbrella training and ditto with my status as field medic.  
  
Q2)Survival in the mansion? A) Let's just say I was prepared for it (tut tut tut people should have checked that helicopter more often, and Chris, it was so obvious that I was trying to shift the blame when I mentioned it).  
  
Q3)Bullet proof vest? Ditto, prepared again.  
  
There're probably a few other questions that have arisen since my confession (I just call it telling the truth, in fact I never denied it so it's only due to the stupidity of others that nobody thought of it sooner).  
  
The most likely question you now have is why on earth would I willingly go into a place like that? Well it's for a couple of reasons. Firstly there were some files and research notes that need to be collected before the mansions' destruction (that's why I was on the Bravo team, so I could get to them before Wesker could). Secondly they need someone reliable to collect data and stuff on how the S.T.A.R.S dealt with the B.O.W monsters. Reliable I hear you say, but surely Wesker was to do that, Umbrella employed him for it amongst other jobs, didn't they? Well that leads me onto my third point, determine whether Wesker was solely loyal to Umbrella. They were having doubts already (how very presumptuous of them to do so, they're my kind of people). Lastly the mansion incident would also provide me with a viable way to leave Racoon city with no questions asked (you see as far as they were concerned I was already dead).  
  
There's probably only one more burning question you've got for me, if Umbrella didn't want any non agent to survive then why did I let them live and thus endanger my mission? Well the answers fairly simple, because of Chris. Like Wesker I saw something inside of Chris, something big. This thing although it *forced* me to spare his life only makes me want to kill him more ((just like Wesker). I had countless opportunities to kill him but I didn't take any of them. If I let him live why then did I let Jill, after all I could have killed her right before we escaped? Simple once more, because he being a self righteous bastard would go back for her not matter the consequences, and I couldn't have that.  
  
It was a small moment of weakness that let me let him and in turn the rest of them live, one which I can't help but feel embittered about. Weakness and me don't go exactly hand in hand but for him it was different. If I wasn't who I was and was just that plain Marry Sue I pretend to be then I'd claim compassion and human nature. As it is I'm not and so the only thing left is the possibility that I had feelings towards him. It's not that however, I'm worse than a Tyrant when it comes to emotions, real emotions. Anyway after thinking about it for about a split second I realised that I have no qualms about killing him or the others, it was weakness nothing more.  
  
Well that brings us to the present, I'm sure your just itching to know who I've killed, of course as nobody will ever read this or if they do it will be long after I'm gone and you'll already know, however you can still enjoy my tale of the chase.  
  
***  
  
a/n Well that was series of surprising that Rebecca pulled on us (I hope all of them can fit into the RE story line without any contradictions). I doubt she's the girl you thought of her as before you read this, I hope you like the change I've given her. Who's she killed then? it'll be revealed next chapter so please, please keep reading.  
  
(News in case you read my other fics)  
  
I'm about half a page through Chapter 11: Growing Closer of Wesker's Desire (a Claire/Wesker pairing by the way). Also got some basic ideas down for 'Steve or Sherry, Sherry or Steve' and 'Betrayed in more ways than one' (see bottom a/n note of chapter 10 of WD for info on them)  
  
Next chapter up soon!! Please R/R with any comments or suggestions you may have, thanks. 


	2. The Thrill Of The Hunt

***  
  
Disclaimer- Let me see you were wondering if I own RE? Well it may suprise you (take a deep breath) but I don't (like that was a shock, at least I hope it wasn't)  
  
a/n Okay I thought I'd write chapter two of this as I've managed to get together several ideas for this fic and where it's heading. I'm not sure how many chapters this fic is going to have or who's going to die and who's not, I'm just going to have and wait and see.  
  
Chapter Two: The Thrill Of The Hunt  
  
***  
  
Ah the hunt yes, I haven't felt so alive in ages to tell you the truth. The only regret I have about it is the fact it was over too soon, far too soon for me to really get into it. I suppose I can't help it if my prey was too dumb and too slow to survive for more than a few minutes. Did I say minutes? He was dead as soon as I set my sights on him, he was just living on borrowed time. It wasn't a hunt as such either, for a hunt they need to have fear in their eyes as they're relentlessly hunted by their pursuer to the brink of exhaustion and their bodies slowly give up, too bad that's not what happened. Anyway it was only the first kill and I did start with the weakest of our group so things can only improve. I'm going to really savour my last kill (I'm leaving the best to last) for it will be my greatest *opponent/challenge* to date, Chris (who else but the *leader*). But why talk of that now? It'll only make me want it even more and I can't afford to brood and make any mistakes, not now I have my story to sort out and concoct. You see it'll be about another hour or so before anyone realises what has happened, or rather they'll think they know what has happened and I need to have my facts straight.  
  
I should explain where we are though before I get to my tale in order to create the right... atmosphere. 'We'(I don't belong grouped together with them, I'm a different much superior class altogether) are in another Umbrella lab on the outskirts of a small city within Europe. The lab has been contaminated and we're investigating. Actually I'm lying when I say that, really it has been abandoned more than contaminated or at least it was a while before we arrived.  
  
I suppose I'm confusing you now (once again it just goes to show how utterly and completely stupid you are), although you could make a well informed guess as to what has happened. This lab was a research centre for the T-Virus and its variations, it's also one of their safest smaller complexes. Saying that it's odd they've decided to shut it down, apparently somebody was getting too suspicious or something, but their loss is my gain. They have come up with a rather smart plan for the destruction of this lab as well. From what I understand they will use it as an excuse for a series of reprisal attacks on HCF.. who apparently will be blamed for this even though the act was committed by Umbrella. Killing their own, how apt for me, Umbrella's so like me, that must be why I'm such an integral part of it. See perhaps I wasn't supposed to know about this but, well I'm one of their best... I have complete access to the top information. That's why I knew and that is why I'm here, I've decided to take advantage of the circumstances bestowed by the powers that be. Tonight they've unwittingly given me what I want, lives to play with; 4 (left) living and 50 odd undead... and also a playground to *play* with them in. But alas I'm rambling again so I'll cut it to you straight, Umbrella never leaves a trail back to them and if that involves killing people so be it. Each research staff member now lies dead in this complex because of that rule... well not quite dead exactly, not any longer. They'd kill me if they found out what I have done, deliberately letting the virus loose in a lab, talk about breaking the rules. It's not like I care though, it won't be me who will be blamed for it, I as far as they know knew nothing of it.  
  
You see I have an... acquaintance (lets just say he'd rather he didn't know me) in the small team that came in here to dispose of the researches and retrieve all of their useful research. However due to its small inadequate size nobody was any the wiser that a few samples went *missing*. What I'm getting at is that he stole and injected, on my behalf (how God damn sweet), a sample into one of the recently deceased staff members. As the virus has the ability to rejuvenate cells even for some time after the death of the host it thus multiplied within the body and about an hour after the squad left the corpse began to walk, feed and pass on the virus. Don't worry I'm not stupid, the sample I instructed to be used was an extremely weak one so I don't have a Tyrant or something to contend with (like they're so strong, the group of imbeciles I'm with seem to have managed alright so far).  
  
The fact of the matter is that these zombies are merely a means to an end, something to keep the others busy and unsuspicious. They also form an excuse, a reason as to why our group is suddenly being transformed into the walking undead one by one. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? I couldn't have dead bodies turning up with bullet wounds and the like (well I'm going to be a little more creative than that), that is far too obvious. Instead in order to avoid detection until my final kill of tonight I've come up with a much better strategy. After killing them I inject them with another sample of the virus, one of four (previously five) that I have in my possession (a *present* oh-so willingly left behind by my acquaintance). After an hour or so transformation is complete and no-one has any idea (blood stains on a zombie, how unusual). What a great plan, don't you think? And it's just come to me not only do I get to kill these half wits, I get to destroy them both mentally and emotionally in the process as they will have to kill (and also later be killed) by someone they have grown very close to and perhaps even loved (how bad I must feel).  
  
Persuading the others to come here was disappointingly easy, some false information and I had them reeled in. They've come here unquestioning in the idea that the base contains a stockpile of antidotes to the virus and its variations, and I of course let them believe that. They were attracted like moths to a flame... quite sad really. So desperate to stop something they can't, so trusting in the idea that good will prevail over *evil*. They're going to learn the hard way, and the only way.. evil always wins when you've got a bitch like me part of it.  
  
But that's enough of what has happened tonight so far on that subject I must discuss the kill, I can't refrain myself any longer from it. It started not fifteen minutes ago, my hands are still shaking slightly as my excitement slowly subsides, but that's not important, let me tell you all about it...  
  
***  
  
(flash back to 20 or so minutes before in a dark poorly lit car park on the west side of the lab)  
  
The car park was as quiet as a graveyard, the lone man within it sighed to himself. It wasn't a terribly exciting job to serve as lookout and the man bitterly remarked about the situation ^Why do I always get the boring jobs?^, he angrily asked, ^Anything that's interesting only happens inside the lab, not outside of it. Why do they get to have all the fun whilst I get lumbered with the job of lookout? It's not like anyone ever comes before we're finished. Why did I get given such an insignificant job? Is that all they view me as insignificant, a backup if something goes wrong? And why did I get I paired alone all by myself?...Why did it have to be me?^  
  
The man shook his head violently, it wasn't in his nature to do the whole self pity thing. He was an upbeat person after all, always wearing a smile, always cheerful, always happy even if the rest of the group didn't appreciate it all or even most of the time. He was angry about being given the menial task of looking out for anything suspicious but it wasn't just that, what he was most angry about was the fact that Chris'd split him up from her. He wouldn't have minded being lookout as long as it was with her but Chris had of course had other ideas. He didn't know whether it was because Chris was thinking he was looking out for her, keeping him and her at a distance, or because he wanted to control her, whatever his reason he'd split the two of them up. When he'd tried to argue that he should perhaps go with her she had of course been her usual tom boyish self and insisted that she'd be alright. She always brought up the point that since she'd managed to survive Racoon city with little help from him she could deal with anything by herself.  
  
He tore himself from his musings, it didn't bear to think about it, there'd be other missions, some where Chris would have to let him spend time with her and prove his worth. No now he should just concentrate on the task at hand, he couldn't afford to screw up already if he ever wanted to eventually gain her trust. It was then he heard it, the distinct sound of footsteps coming from somewhere within the depths of the car park. The sound was extremely quiet but due to the blanket of silence that already covered it the noise was magnified so that it rebounded thunderously around the car park. Instantly the man's eyes darted to where the noise was coming from, its source hidden by both the darkness and mass of cars that surrounded it. The man cautiously pulled his gun from its holster, pointing it blindly at where he thought the causer of the noise laid. "Whose there?", he called out sharply, "I've got a gun and I will use it". There was no answer so slowly he edged his way through the path of darkness before him, and from the safety of the lights that shone dimly upon the gravel path leading into the lab. "Whose there?" he repeated although a bit more shakily this time "I won't hesitate to shoot if you don't tell me who you are". This time a small sound of the shuffling of feet could be heard from behind one of the parked cars. "I know where you are" he said his voice beginning to gain confidence as he made his way to a silver car. The noise steadily increased as he began to edge his way around the bonnet of the car next to it. He slowly moved to the rear of the car hoping to take the person in waiting by surprise. Gun at the ready he braced himself for what he about to do. With a decisive cry of "FREEZE" he threw himself round the side of the car and to whatever laid in wait. However he was shocked beyond words when he found out that nothing was in front of him.  
  
So shocked and so puzzled was he that he failed to hear his assailant silently creeping up on him. So surprised was he that he failed to know that his attacker was only feet behind him. So engrossed was he that it was only when the knife appeared at his throat that he turned his head. Startled and petrified he was unable to react or indeed save himself from the quick application of the knife. The murderer took a few steps back to avoid getting blood over herself as he let out a short gasp and fell towards her and back on to the ground below. Laying in a pool of his own blood he gazed into the night sky above his eyes. Rebecca knelt over him watching his face as he died, however Carlos never saw her. He was too far gone to see, too close to death was he to notice. He was determined though as he gathered his remaining strength and spoke his last words as he coughed blood up from his mouth. "Jill...J..I.l...l." he cried in a horse whisper to the air as he died his death, betrayed and killed by a woman who he would have, like the others, trusted his very life with.  
  
***  
  
a/n Okay a bit more sad and a bit more evil there I hope. Thought it'd be a nice touch to go into third person at the killing points in order to get a sense of the characters emotions and feelings before and as they died. Also what I wanted to do was try and either make it Leon or Carlos that it could've been until right up until the end. Also I've realised that it would seem a bit odd that if Umbrella could kill Chris and the others they would've done it sooner but I'll be explaining why they haven't in the next chapter. The only problem I've got with this fic is deciding whether or not to kill each character and then have the final stand off with Chris or only kill some of them (i.e. What do you think?). 


End file.
